Lamentations
by Niladhevan
Summary: Minos venait parfois lui rendre visite , si l’on consentait à voir ces épisodes de voyeurisme sans gêne comme une marque d’affabilité entre voisins ; il lui parlait, et abordait les sujets les plus absurdes. Mais le pire fut bien ce "Souviens-toi"...


**Titre** : AIAKOS

**Auteur** : Tenbra aka Niladhevan (toujours la même oui oui xD)

**Genre** : délire d'un soir de l'auteur, angst, bécotage et voyeurisme (si si), et torture psychologique.

**Résumé** : Minos venait parfois lui « rendre visite », si l'on consentait à voir ces épisodes de voyeurisme sans gêne comme une marque d'affabilité entre voisins ; il lui parlait, sans hésiter à aborder les sujets les plus absurdes. Mais cette fois, ils se sont aventurés sur une pente glissante... qui s'est vite changée en gouffre.

**Note** : Comme dit plus haut, je l'ai écrite en une soirée. Ca faisait un petit moment que je ruminais un one-shot sur Aiakos, qui est mon Spectre préféré. Le dernier chapitre du TLC a suffisament exalté mon fangirlisme pour que je me lance dans cette fic-éclair, toute articulée autour de l'étymologie du prénom d'Aiakos...(Enjoy !)

**Note 2** : Ce one-shot me sert désormais de script (avec grandes libertés) pour un doujinshi, qui peut déjà être lu sur mon compte Deviantart (le lien est grignoté par le site ^^' désolée, il faut passer par mon profile). Bonne lecture ! x) Si vous voulez laisser votre avis, vous pouvez le faire par reviews. Merci beaucoup !

* * *

« Essaie de te souvenir, Aiakos… »

Le Garuda frémit à peine. Ses cils humides frôlèrent un bref instant ses joues hâlées, et après un instant de silence paresseux, il consentit à lever son regard violet vers son vis-à-vis. Il cilla encore, et éleva une main qu'il enlisa doucement dans sa chevelure. Des gouttes d'eau roulèrent entre ses phalanges.

« Me souvenir ? De quoi… »

Sa main replongea dans l'eau. Ces bains brûlants le plongeaient immanquablement dans une torpeur lascive ; eux seuls lui faisaient miroiter la présence de Minos comme une distraction vaguement ennuyeuse plutôt que comme un véritable désagrément. Ce dernier se tenait adossé à une colonne, à quelques pas du vaste bassin où le Garuda se délassait. Vêtu de sa longue toge noire de juge, le Griffon gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, affichant un sourire nonchalant et granitique à la fois. Aiakos le regarda un long moment. Minos venait parfois lui « rendre visite », si l'on consentait à voir ces épisodes de voyeurisme sans gêne comme une marque d'affabilité entre voisins ; il lui parlait quelques instants, sans hésiter à aborder les sujets les plus absurdes, puis il restait, et le regardait silencieusement se dévêtir et entrer dans l'eau. Aiakos savait parfaitement que ce n'était que pour ce spectacle somme toute monotone qu'il venait. Mais des siècles de cohabitation l'avaient accoutumé à cette sordide mentalité.

La voix suave de Minos s'éleva dans l'air brumeux :

« Souviens-toi des Origines. De tes tout premiers souvenirs.

- …Du temps où j'étais un roi mortel, tu veux dire ?

- Précisément. »

Absurde, c'était bien le mot. Aiakos ploya un peu sa nuque contre la margelle du bassin, levant ses yeux flamboyant vers les voûtes lointaines de son palais. Minos, contrairement à ses habitudes, quitta son poste et déambula tranquillement autour de lui. Il finit par s'agenouiller avec désinvolture au bord du bassin, sans doute de façon à troubler plus confortablement sa réflexion. Le Garuda glissa en conséquence son regard pesant sur le visage de porcelaine du Juge, pour lui faire sentir qu'il s'approchait de trop près, mais le roi de Crète sembla négliger cette menace d'un revers de sourire.

« Je parle du temps où tu étais enfant.

- C'est loin, commenta machinalement Aiakos.

- Tu as oublié ?

- Très probablement. De toute façon, je ne vois pas l'utilité de tels souvenirs. »

Minos inclina légèrement la tête. Les longs rubans blancs de ses cheveux dégringolèrent de ses épaules, s'humectant au sol de marbre. Le Garuda observa pensivement l'image inversée qui lui présentait son confrère, et ne parvint pas à garder plus longtemps son faux sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche lentement, et reprit :

« Et toi, Minos, de quoi tu te souviens ? »

Le spectre pâle cligna des yeux. Son intolérable regard doré glissa furtivement de côté, puis revint se fixer sur le visage d'Aiakos, aussi insane que d'ordinaire.

« Je me rappelle de mon île natale, presque aussi belle que l'Élision. Mais il est possible que ce soit un souvenir totalement recomposé.

_ Et Rhadamanthe ? »

La tentation était juste trop forte. Le Garuda avait glissé ce nom sans vergogne, d'un ton qui paraissait anodin tout en exhibant le contraire : les yeux d'or se plissèrent sensiblement, et Aiakos fut satisfait d'avoir irrité le Juge.

« …mon frère, effectivement, articula précautionneusement Minos. L'enfant blond qui courait jadis à mes côtés portait le même nom. Mais ce fauve rustre de Rhadamanthe n'est pas de mon sang.

_ Bien sûr. »

Aiakos sourit, narquois. Cette tension jamais résolue qui subsistait entre les deux frères l'amusait moins que l'acharnement avec lequel Minos reniait l'existence de son lien de sang avec la Vouivre. Rhadamanthe se taisait, lui, se contentant de la fureur qui incendiait continuellement son cœur d'enfant cruel. Aiakos ne tiqua pas lorsque la main blanche aux longs doigts du marionnettiste s'éleva sans bruit, et alla se poser sur sa gorge exposée. Le regard de Minos glissa sur la peau hâlée de cette énième réincarnation, avec cette ridule aux lèvres qui suggérait à elle seule toute sa terrible démence.

« Souviens-toi, Aiakos…ce sera très facile.

_ Pourquoi donc ? »

Sans répondre, le Juge s'inclina et déposa un baiser tranquille sur le front mouillé de l'Etoile de la Supériorité. Cette dernière sourcilla à peine, consciente que ces attentions soudaines n'avaient aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Aiakos adressa pourtant un regard suspicieux à Minos, qui, tout en se redressant, dit de sa voix abominablement suave :

« Dois-je te chanter ta propre histoire ?

- Cette idée semble te réjouir. Ne t'en prive pas, Minos. »

Le ton sarcastique du Garuda passa inaperçu. Un large sourire venait d'apparaître comme un croissant de lune néfaste sur le visage du Griffon, rapace jusqu'au bout de ses ongles caressants, chimère parfaite d'homme et de dieu. Sa voix douce glissa sur les faits avec un détachement presque ironique :

« Tu es né sur l'île qui porte désormais le nom de ta mère, nymphe terrible qui t'abandonna à ta naissance. Le Ciel Lumineux prit la forme d'un aigle pour séduire la douce créature ; mais comme souvent, non, comme toujours, il négligea trop longtemps le fruit de ses passions. »

Le visage d'Aiakos se ferma graduellement. Il était évident qu'il connaissait son propre passé, chanté par l'aède aux yeux morts. Mais l'entendre dite de la bouche de ce grand malade de Minos était une expérience déplaisante. Pourtant, il ne l'interrompit pas – pas sur le moment.

« …Tu es resté seul sur cette île qui n'avait de maternelle qu'un nom attribué tardivement. Seul tu as grandi, fils malheureux d'un aigle, cloué à un sol rongé de fourmis.

- Minos…Tais-toi. »

Aiakos ferma les yeux et repoussa avec mauvaise humeur la main du Griffon toujours égarée sur sa gorge. Il se redressa, sa chevelure couronnée de gouttelettes. Debout, nu et ruisselant, il soutint gravement le regard ambre de Minos, toujours assis avec nonchalance sur la margelle. Ce dernier sourit, vraisemblablement heureux d'avoir obscurcit l'humeur du Garuda ; il posa ses mains d'artistes sur le rebord du bassin, se pencha doucement en avant afin d'approcher son visage délicat de celui d'Aiakos.

« Ton seul nom, qui fait trembler tes soldats, est un rappel délicieux de ce que furent tes origines…bel Aiakos. »

Les pupilles minces du Garuda frémirent, seul signe extérieur de sa colère mâtinée d'un sourd effroi. Il ne réagit pas davantage lorsque le Juge aux yeux d'or l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec délectation, promenant ses lèvres impies sur les siennes. Ni lorsqu'il poussa l'effronterie à lui murmurer l'évidence, à traduire une relique détestable de l'enfer goûté dès l'enfance :

« Aiakos…''Lamentations''…Combien d'années as-tu passé à implorer ce ciel muet qui t'avais condamné à la solitude et aux larmes ?

Le Garuda frissonna. Ses yeux couleur d'aurore vacillèrent, et l'espace d'un instant, d'une vague réponse vouée à l'oubli, il eut non plus l'air d'un roi guerrier, Juge terrible des Enfers, mais d'un débris d'homme, imparfait d'avoir embrassé des émotions bassement humaines.

« …Trop longtemps pour être sauvé. »


End file.
